


Sweet Pea

by lafsbaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, i love them tbh, lesbians au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafsbaguette/pseuds/lafsbaguette
Summary: Today is Angelica Schuyler's birthday and her girlfriend Maria is not throwing away her shot.





	

The day had started out wonderful; Maria, a woman of few words, had poured her heart out to her girlfriend of 2 years early that morning via instagram, with a photo she captured of Angelica engulfed in a ridiculous amount of covers, her bed hair sprawled out for all of the world to see. 

 

The picture was Maria’s favorite for one simply reason -- Angelica, her adorable branch of a girlfriend, never showcased her real smile to the public eye. 

 

It wasn’t that she hated her teeth. Hell, she even had braces back in junior high. It was the fact that she couldn’t smile like an adult because her grin is “childish and far too wide for any sensible human being to like”. 

 

But in that photo, the smile plastered on her face screamed genuine. 

 

As the sunset, and the cold brisk air of New York’s winter brought the two closer together, Angelica declared today as the best birthday she has ever had. 

 

Maria, being the perfectionist she is, had planned activities in advance to keep both women busy throughout the whole day; breakfast in bed for two, visiting the MOMA, sushi for lunch, and even home decor shopping. All things Angelica adores. 

 

The day was creeping into nighttime and due to the snow rapidly falling from the sky, the lovebirds were heading back to Maria’s apartment. 

 

As her lips brushed over Maria’s knuckles, Angelica couldn’t help the tears forming at the corner of her eyes -- in all of her years of dating, no one had ever shown her this much affection. 

 

“Thank you,” she began, not caring about the grunts and glares that she was receiving for stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. 

 

With her other hand cradling Maria’s cheek, she attempted to continue, but the woman below her filled the silence before she could.

 

“Angie? Baby, look at me.” Maria requested, mentally setting herself on fire for even attempting to impress Angelica. 

 

Unlike Maria, Angelica was use to the finer things in life. She knew that Angelica’s father has always been a wealthy man. 

 

The taller of the two locked eyes with her. And in that moment, Maria lost it.

 

The tears in Angelica’s eyes were too much for her to handle. And for Maria to be the cause of those tears? God, how could she be so stupid? 

 

“Fuck fuck, shit! I knew today would be no match for you! Please, baby, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she blurted out, running her free hand through her curls. 

 

What? 

 

Did Angelica hear that correctly? Was Maria, her perfect, sweet little Maria apologizing? And for what? 

 

“What?” Angelica whispered, her voice betraying her and coming out more shaky than she would like to admit. 

 

Maria let go of their intertwined hands and laughed, wiping the now apparent tears rolling down the sides of her face away with her coat sleeve. 

 

“You know, I really thought that today would be epic. Can w- can we just go home?” she asked, imagining how pitiful she must have looked. 

 

Over the course of their relationship, not once has Maria referred to her apartment as “home”. Sure, it was Maria’s apartment, of course. But was it Angelica’s home? 

 

Despite having her own apartment, and paying rent for that apartment, Angelica spent most of her time at Maria’s place. 

 

It smelled of lavender and fresh linen. How could she not? 

 

Without any warning, Angelica pulled her current mess of a girlfriend into her chest, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head, well beanie, in the process. 

 

“Sweet pea, I love you. But I’m going to need you to be quiet for a moment. Okay?” Maria nodded her head yes, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s torso seconds later. 

 

She could feel her girlfriend shivering -- the satisfying smell of her fragrance lingering in the air. 

 

Somehow, someway, the sizable woman of the two managed to haul both of their bodies closer. 

 

If it was one thing that Angelica adored about their relationship, it was the height difference. 

 

Maria stood at 5’3 while the Schuyler sister naturally stood at 5’8. Depending on the heel, Angelica could appear to be as tall as Jefferson. 

 

And because of that, Angelica owns and wears an abundance of high heels. 

 

She was giving Angelica those eyes -- the eyes of a sorrowful woman who wanted nothing more than to be forgiven. 

 

“Today has been beyond epic,” she began, studying Maria’s eyes in search for anymore teardrops. 

 

“I need you to know that I don’t care how much money you have -- or spend on me for that matter. The fact that you would even go through all this trouble for me says more than money can even dream of saying. Baby girl, you are enough.” 

 

Maria was crying again, but unlike earlier, her tears were for the right reason. 

 

“So… you didn’t hate today?” Maria asked, gnawing on her bottom lip. 

 

Angelica chuckled, rubbing her back. 

 

“No, baby. I loved today.” 

 

Eventually, Maria let out a watery laugh as well. 

 

“Can we go home now? Please? I can’t feel my toes.” 

 

Angelica was full on laughing at this point. 

 

With their bodies no longer being so close, Angelica motioned for Maria to grab her hand. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey children long time no see huh? i am pleased to inform you that ALL of my college apps are complete and you know what that means kiddos... MAMA HAS SOME FREE TIME!!!! okay so anyways i'll be writing more frequently. (chapter 1 of my jamilton story will be up on friday.) love ya. stay safe.


End file.
